eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Snogre
'The Snogre '''is an animated Eddsworld short released on 7 February, 2013. Plot The short begins with Patryk and Paul flying in a plane until they crash into a cloudburg, causing a can of nuclear waste to fall from the sky. Meanwhile, Edd and the others are building snowmen, when suddenly the nuclear waste falls onto Tom's snow monster and brings it to life. The snow monster breathes toxic waste onto all of Matt's snowman replicas and brings them to life as well, but unwittingly walking into a fireplace store and melt. Edd and Matt are about to be attacked by the snow monster, but then Tom shows up with a snow tank and blasts the snow monster, destroying it. Edd asks how he was able to make a snow tank so fast and as he does the snow falls off to reveal that Tom used a real tank. Afterward a scene is shown with bystanders being mutated by the nuclear waste and turning into zombies, followed by a cliffhanger for the next Eddisode Fun Dead. Cast *Tim Hautekiet as Edd *Matt Hargreaves as Matt/Snomatts *Tom Ridgewell as Tom/The Snogre *Paul ter Voorde as Paul (the co-pilot) *Todd Bryanton as Edd's snowman *Patryk Dudulewicz as Patryk (the pilot) *Jenna Marvet as Zombeh #1 *Stephen Massey as Zombeh #2 *Anthony McDowell as Zombeh #3 Video Trivia Firsts *This is the first Eddsworld animation released in 2013. **This also marks the first time in an Eddsworld animation with a cliffhanger for the next Eddisode after the credits. *This is the first non-two-part Eddsworld animation where Edd's voice is provided by Tim Hautekiet. *This is the first non Zombeh episode in which zombehs make an appearance. *This is the first time Tom has used a "Holy (noun) in a (noun)" line since WTFuture. *This marks the first episode to use a Eddsworld watermark in the bottom right. Other Milestones *This is also the second non-two-part Eddsworld animation entirely animated by Paul ter Voorde (the first being Date Night). *This episode marks the third overall appearance of the CDT-01 tank, the first was Moving Targets and the second was MovieMakers. Visuals *In the beginning, Pong is being played on one of the computers. *In the beginning of the episode, you can see on the plane that Paul's name tag is upside down, and there's a red button labeled "BACON" and a note that says "DON'T CRASH". *When the plane crashes, three people are seen parachuting to the ground even though only Paul and Patryck are shown in the beginning. The third person was shown in a Fun Dead preview, revealing him to be Tord, although shadowed. *Edd's cat, Ringo appears in the episode near one of the Snow Matts at 0:27. *The radioactive barrel says 'FENA-VEBA-27'. *A purple campervan is seen behind the fence when Edd, Tom and Matt are being chased by the Snogre. *Outside the Captain Log Fireplace store is the billboard outside the Mega Tool Center from Hammer & Fail. **Also, outside the store are the characters from Bumming Crew. When the camera zooms away from the building, Bumming Crew's motorhome drives away. This is a reference to the Bumming Crew episode: Lickerwamper. **Also, outside the store on the right, you can see Bob's Diner in WTFuture. *At 1:24, Zach from Hellbenders is seen in one of the SnowMatts' mirrors in the bottom-right corner. **Also, when the Snow Matts walk into the fireplace store, a poster of Diwi can be seen inside. Other References *The Snogre was also released on Charles Dickens's date of birth, 7 February. Charles Dickens was the original author of A Christmas Carol, where the character that Tom is spoofing (Ebenezer Scrooge) is the main character. **The line, "Scrooge you," was originally intended to be used in Tom's Christmas Demolition video, but replaced it with "Christmas pun," as he was worried that it would be mistaken as "Screw Jews" and didn't want to offend anyone. *The use of puns was heavily accented. Interestingly, none of the characters were tired of hearing them. *When Matt's snowmen are talking to each other, soundbytes of Matt's clones are borrowed from Space Face. Category:Episodes Gallery Screenshots tumblr_mgj3vx4tLN1rcw6seo3_1280.jpg|A ''Norwegian plane. turd.png|"Cloudberg!!!" 388334_515311335170419_1029010099_n.png|Edd admiring a snowman. snowmatts.png|"Maybe one more." (Ringo can be seen in the top right corner) snogre.png|Snogre before mutation snogretitle.png|Tom and the Snogre snogre2.png|Mutated Snogre snogre3.png|"I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!" snogre4.png|Magical Snowman sings Screenshot zpse997ccc5.jpg|Edd looking up at the Snogre snogre5.png|the Snowmatts are alive Matt_in_winter_form_2.jpg|"Save me my wintery brethren!" Gh.PNG snogre6.png|"Anyone else feel kind of melting-y?" Eddandmattpun.png snogre7.png|Tom to the rescue! Tum.png|"Scrooge you!" snogre8.png|Edd, Tom, Matt and the 'snow' tank snogre9.png|Paul's version of the 'Moving Targets' tank snogre10.png|Legacy donators mutating into Zombehs The Snogre Fun Dead teaser.png|Cliffhanger for "Fun Dead". Tumblr mf5d3iHuJE1rcw6seo1 1280.png|Original screenshot (before the second floor of Edd's house was added) Behind the Scenes tumblr_mg4h03pPOe1rcw6seo1_1280.png|Line art for a scene from the eddisode tumblr_mgj3vx4tLN1rcw6seo1_1280.jpg|Rough line art of the plane. tumblr_mgj3vx4tLN1rcw6seo2_1280.jpg|Darker line art of the plane (with clouds). tumblr_mgueb9vijJ1rcw6seo1_1280.png|An explosion being animated for the Snogre's death tumblr_mgueb9vijJ1rcw6seo2_1280.png tumblr_memjc0qtsV1rcw6seo3_r1_400.gif|The original animation of Paul's character, which was later reused for the episode Category:Episodes